Gallant
Gallant 'was the former leader of Titanpride, known as Gallantpride during his leadership. He was the father of Valor and foster father of Fearless, and the mate of Swift. He was killed by Titan when the cruel lion challenged his leadership and cheated. Physical Appearance Gallant had a black mane, a tawny muzzle, and sleek golden fur. He was said to look intimidating. Personality and Traits Gallant was a brave and benevolent leader of Gallantpride. He cared deeply for his family and pride and did not let power go to his head. He was also one of the least arrogant lions in the series. While like all lions, neither he or his pride followed the Great Mother, they respected their traditions and didn't forget an act of honor. Biography Pre-series Sometime before the events of Broken Pride, an unknown male lion challenged Gallant for leadership and lost. This unknown lion was driven out by Gallant, and was later revealed to be Titan's father. ''Broken Pride Gallant watches his mate, Swift, teach their cubs, Valor and Swiftcub, to hunt. Valor curses after she fails to catch a meerkat. Gallant gives out a rumble of laughter, telling Valor she made a good attempt, while Swiftcub complains that he wasn't anywhere near the meerkat and will never be as quick as Valor. Gallant reassures Swiftcub that he will and reminds him that Valor is a year older than he is and must be patient as he is growing big and faster every day. A scorpion then sneaks up on Gallant. Swiftcub spots the scorpion and attacks it to save his father. Gallant tries to stop Swiftcub from putting himself at risk, but he ignores Gallant's pleas. Swift carries Swiftcub back to Gallant and Valor. Swift scolds Swiftcub for his reckless behavior, but she and Gallant are also proud of their son's bravery at the same time and decided that Swiftcub as come to the age where he should receive his name. Gallant names Swiftcub "Fearless" for his act of bravery. Fearless's naming ceremony is interrupted by a trio of prideless lions. Gallant goes to see what is happening, accompanied by his family. Gallant recognizes the foreign lions as Titan and his friends, one of which is named Cunning. Titan was the son of the lion Gallant drove out some time ago and hates him for that reason. Swift remarks that Titan has grown a fine mane, but has always been brutal. Gallant knows that Titan has come to Gallantpride's territory to challenge him for leadership. When Titan challenges Gallant to a duel, he accepts. Gallantpride watches their leader battle Titan and emerge victorious. However, Gallant's victory is short-lived when Titan's two cronies attack him, breaking the rules, as the duel for leadership is supposed to be a one-on-one match. Swift tries to help Gallant, but she is stopped by Titan. Swift fights Titan along with two other lionesses, but they are beaten back by his cronies. As the rest of Gallantpride join the battle, the two lions back off. Gallant collapses to the ground and dies from his wounds. Trivia * Gallant's name means brave and heroic. * He is the first character to be killed in the series. Kin Members '''Mate: Swift Titanpride: Deceased Daughter: Valor Mightypride: Living (as of ''Shifting Shadows'') Foster son/step-son: Fearless Prideless: Living (as of Shifting Shadows) Tree Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Gallantpride Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Males Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Deceased Mammals Category:Deceased Lions Category:Mentioned Code of Honor Characters Category:Former pride leaders Category:Fathers Category:Mentioned Blood and Bone Characters Category:Mentioned Shifting Shadows Characters